Kinesis
by Ergo-Awesome
Summary: When a small group of children accidentally discover the supernatural world is real, they find themselves pitted against the traditionalist Elemental Courts. Can they stop the Fire Court and change the world? Modern Fantasy AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings:** General spoilers for the series  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters or about... 75% of the plot. I do however own the world. Please do not sue or steal. _(Poor college student is poor)_

_

* * *

_

"I can't believe you got detention!" Katara gritted her teeth as she walked down the street, glaring at her older brother. "Did you really think you could hack into the school's grading system?"

Sokka rolled his eyes. "I wasn't hacking, Katara. I was testing the firewall for weaknesses. I was helping the school!" He kicked an empty can across the sidewalk, watching it splash in a nearby puddle. "They should be thanking me, not making me spend an hour after school with Principal Arnook."

Shaking her head, Katara sped up. "Either way, _you_ got in trouble and _I_ had to stay and wait because _you_ are too lazy to walk home alone."

Sokka sighed, running after his sister. "Hey, it's a long walk home." He gestured to the empty street. "What do you want me to do, talk to myself?"

Katara stopped, turning to face her brother. "It would be better than making me wait an extra hour."

"Come on, Katara." Sokka gave his sister a pleading smile. "There's a crazy cat lady halfway between school and home, and I think she has a crush on me." He sighed dramatically. "Every time I walk by alone, she tries to talk to me." He glanced around. "And she smells. Really. Bad." He pointed a finger at his sister. "Besides, I'd do the same thing for you!"

"Oh really?" Katara's eyes narrowed. "Like how you were supposed to get my homework for me when I was home with the flu?" She clenched her fists. "But you forgot, and I had to do three days of math homework during lunchtime?"

Sokka frowned. "Katara…"

Katara shook her head. "No! You've been so inconsiderate of me ever since I started high school!" She poked a finger at her brother's chest. "You act like I'm there to be your personal…"

"Katara!" Sokka's eyes grew wide as he pointed to something behind his sister.

Ignoring her brother's panic, Katara put her hands on her hips. "That's right Sokka! You should be sorry, because I'm not…"

"KATARA! Look!" Grabbing his sister's shoulder, Sokka gave her a light shove, forcing her to turn around and look behind her. The puddles leftover from earlier rain were swirling like whirlpools on the ground as water shot up from them in miniature geysers. They danced elegantly before ending in harsh streams that whipped violently through the air. The edges lapped at Katara's shoulders, spraying her in the face.

"Oh no," Katara gasped in surprise, stumbling backwards into Sokka. He caught her elbow as she tripped, the force knocking both siblings to the ground. The water spiraled into a torrent, whirling towards them. Holding her hands up defensively, Katara raised them above her head as though pushing the liquid away. Just as it brushed her skin, the torrent began to flow backwards, recoiling on itself before condensing and splashing harmlessly to the ground. Breathing a sight of relief, she watched the now-still puddle.

"What. The hell. Was _that_?" Sokka hurried to his feet, looking cautiously from left to right. "Is there any more?" Crouching into an imitation of a fighting stance, he raised his fists. "Katara, if you see another one, let me know." Glancing at his sister, he frowned. "Katara?"

The girl was sitting on the ground, staring at her hands. "It… it never did that before," she whispered.

"What you do you mean 'never did that before'?" Sokka eyed his sister. Gesturing to the puddle, he asked, "Do you know something about that? Have you seen something like that before?"

Slowly crawling to her feet, Katara nodded. "Sometimes when I wash my hands or do the dishes, the water…" She swallowed, biting her bottom lip. "The water moves. It moves with my hands." She looked at the puddle. "But never like this."

Sokka shook his head. "That's impossible Katara. There has to be another explanation. People don't just move water."

Katara shrugged, watching her brother. "I don't know. It just… happens." Gaze sincere, she added, "When I move water it feels natural, like breathing."

"It's not natural, or even possible, for people to 'move' water." Frowning, Sokka stroked his chin. "Maybe it's magnetism, or…"

"No." Katara's voice was soft, but firm. "I know what I felt. I moved that water. It was me."

Sokka's expression softened, though doubt played on his lips as he placed a hand on his sister's shoulder. "If you really think you moved it, I believe you Katara."

Giving her brother a grateful smile, Katara whispered, "Thanks."

"You said this happened before?" Taking a deep breath, Sokka began to pace. "And you didn't think maybe you should tell me?"

"It's been happening for a few weeks, but never like this." Frowning, Katara rolled her eyes. "And I guess I thought you wouldn't believe me."

"Katara, you're a freak. But you're also my sister." Sokka grinned weakly before glancing around. "Did you tell anyone else?"

Katara shook her head. "No."

"Good." Sokka nodded. "I may think you're weird, but everyone else will think you're crazy." He twirled a finger beside his head.

"I just… I don't know what to do," Katara admitted.

Sokka wrapped his sister in a hug. "Hey, we'll figure it out. We always do." Stepping away, he smiled. "Remember when we were little and we broke Gran-Gran's vase while she was out? And then we glued it back together before she got home?"

Katara snickered. "We did an awful job. You could still see all the cracks, and it fell apart the next day."

"But that's not the point." Sokka held up a finger. "The point is that Gran-Gran was so impressed with how hard we tried that she forgot to get mad."

Katara sighed, eyes dropping. "I was thinking of telling Gran-Gran." She started walking. "I think I'm going to."

"No. Nooo." Sokka waved his hands. "That would be a bad idea. Remember the part with people thinking you're crazy?"

Without looking back, Katara replied, "Gran-Gran will understand. And maybe…" She paused thoughtfully. "Maybe she'll know something."

Sokka rushed to catch up with his sister. "Gran-Gran may be old and know a lot of stuff, but I don't think that includes freaky powers and magic water."

Katara was resolute. "I don't care. She'll know what to do. She always knows what to do." She started to run towards home.

Jogging behind his sister, Sokka called back, "This is a bad idea, Katara. What if she doesn't believe you?" Shaking his head he muttered, "I don't believe it, and I saw it myself."

* * *

"Gran-Gran, we're home." Katara slipped into house, placing her backpack by the door before hurrying into the kitchen to give her grandmother a hug.

Kana looked at her granddaughter with a soft smile. "I haven't gotten a greeting like this in a long time. Katara is everything alright?"

Shaking her head, Katara stepped away from her grandmother. "No, it's not. Gran-Gran, I have something to tell you…"

She was interrupted when Sokka ran through the door, messenger bag still around his shoulders as he called out, "Gran-Gran, don't believe anything Katara says." The bag's strap tangled around his arms as he rushed to remove it on his way into the kitchen. "She was hit in the head with a dodgeball today and…"

Katara scowled at her brother. "I was not!" Turning back to the older woman she continued, "It's just that, lately, when I'm around water… Gran-Gran, I can make it move."

"Gran-Gran, it was a bad hit. I don't know why they make kids play dangerous games like that." Sokka shook his head in mock disapproval as he leaned against the kitchen table.

"Sokka, stop it!" Katara gave her grandmother a pleading look. "Gran-Gran, please believe me. I know it sounds insane, but it's real, I swear." She swallowed hard, looking her grandmother in the eyes. "Today, I accidently turned a puddle into a geyser. It was whipping all over the place. Sokka saw it." She nodded to her brother.

Forcing an awkward laugh, Sokka waved his hands dismissively. "Dodgeball. Brutal sport." He frowned. "Besides, we all know it's impossible for someone to wave their hands and magically make water move."

"I never said anything about waving my hands." Katara sighed, turning back to her grandmother. "Gran-Gran, if you don't believe me, let me show you." She walked over to the kitchen sink, turning on the faucet. As the water flowed, she placed her hands on either side of the stream, moving them slowly from side to side. The water began to undulate, flowing in a rippling wave. As Katara increased the speed of her hands, the water became a rapid shimmer. She grinned broadly. "See, I'm not crazy!"

Sokka paled slightly. "You know, magnetization can cause a stream of water to bend and…"

Katara shut off the faucet. "Sokka, I know you're trying to protect me but… this is real. I don't know how, but it is." She gave her grandmother a hopeful look. "You don't think I'm crazy, right Gran-Gran?"

Kanna sighed. "We need to talk." She began to walk into the living room, beckoning for her grandchildren to follow. "I've been afraid of this for a long time." She sat down on the couch, patting the seat beside her. "And yet, I've been hoping this would happen."

Katara sat nervously beside her grandmother. "Gran-Gran, what's wrong?"

Trying to look casual, Sokka leaned a hip against the couch arm. "Yeah. What type of freak is Katara?"

Without blinking, Kanna gave Sokka a harsh swat to the back of the head, then turned to Katara and gave her a warm smile. "For many generations, members of our family were born with a special gift." She leaned in closer, giving her granddaughter a hug. "The gift to create and control water."

Katara smiled. "Really? Can you do it too?"

Kanna shook her head. "No. My grandfather was the last one born with the gift, and he died a long time ago." She sighed. "We always hoped someone else would inherit it, and now Katara has."

"Wait. Does dad know about all of this?" Sokka scowled, rubbing his head.

Frowning, Kanna explained, "No. When he wasn't born with the gift, I decided not to trouble him with knowledge of the Supernatural world. It would only make him afraid."

"So, there's more out there than just me? Other people who can control water? Or control… other things?" Katara looked hopeful.

"Oh yes. There are many others, some with powers you can't even imagine." Kanna smiled wistfully. "People who can read minds, and change into animals. All sorts of mythical creatures." She rubbed Katara's back. "You are a Water Elemental. You can create, control, and possibly even turn into water."

Sokka furrowed his brow thoughtfully. "If there's a 'Water Elemental,' shouldn't there be a 'Fire Elemental,' or a 'Wood Elemental'?"

Kanna nodded slowly. "There are Elementals for the four major elements; Water, Earth, Wind, and Fire." She pursed her lips. "Once my grandfather told me there are others for minor elements like Ice and Electricity."

"And all of these things, these Elementals and whatever else is out there, all of them are just running around and we've _never _heard of them?" Sokka shook his head disbelievingly. "Uh-uh. I'm not buying it."

"There are strict rules in place. Laws set by the Elemental Courts that govern all Elementals in a city." Kanna's expression grew dark. "They dictate what can be said in public, and who can know they exist." She closed her eyes. "And there are harsh punishments for those who break the laws."

Katara's eyes widened. "Like what?"

"When the Water Court found out my grandfather told his family about his gift, they temporarily took his powers away." Kanna hung her head. "He swore that any Elementals born into the family would be raised outside of the Courts."

"So. Not going near these Courts. Got it." Sokka stood up straight. "And no telling anyone Katara is a freak."

"But there might other Water Elementals in the Water Court who can teach me!" Katara looked thoughtful. "Maybe I can learn to help people, or fight crime, or…"

Kanna shook at finger at her granddaughter. "The Courts are dangerous places, full of powerful Elementals only looking out for themselves. Too dangerous for a child like you."

"Yeah Katara, listen to what Gran-Gran says. Don't go near the dangerous freaks." Sokka frowned at his sister.

"But…"

Seeing the hopeful look in her granddaughter's eyes, Kanna sighed. "Maybe, when you are older, I can help you find a teacher." She smiled and pressed a kiss to the girl's forehead. "But for now, don't worry about Supernatural creatures and Elemental Courts. Just worry about being a child and having fun."

With a reluctant sigh, Katara hugged her grandmother. "Okay, Gran-Gran. I'll try."

Voice stern, Kanna added, "And don't show anyone what you can do. Regular people can be just as dangerous as the Supernatural."

"I won't Gran-Gran." Giving her grandmother a kiss on the cheek, Katara stood up. "Thank you."

"Yeah, thanks for telling Katara she has magical powers." Sokka rolled his eyes and headed for the stairs, waving his fingers through the air. "I have some _real_ math homework to do, and I don't have any magical powers to help me out."

"I have homework too." Katara sighed sadly. "I guess I should start on it before dinner."

"Go, go!" Kanna shooed her grandchildren off. "Dinner will be ready in about an hour." She stood and headed towards the kitchen, pausing to give Katara a pointed look. "And remember what I said. Don't go looking for trouble." With that, she strode through the kitchen doorway.

"I won't, Gran-Gran." Katara smiled weakly as she went to retrieve her backpack.

Sokka narrowed his eyes. His sister had agreed too easily. She may have fooled Gran-Gran, but he knew she was planning something.

* * *

Zuko slammed the door shut behind him as he entered his uncle's apartment, roughly throwing his backpack onto a nearby chair. His fingers curled into fists and steam formed around his hands, followed by small flames.

"Good day at school, nephew?" Iroh smiled weakly at the teen as he carried a steaming pot of tea from the kitchen.

Zuko growled before relaxing his hands, flames dissipating. "It was fine," he muttered.

"Nephew, if something happened, you can tell me." Iroh raised the teapot. "Perhaps over a cup of jasmine tea?"

"I don't need tea, Uncle." Zuko pushed his bag off the chair before sitting down. "I need Azula to go back to her private tutors." He paused, jaw tensing. "Why does Father even send her to a public high school?"

"Maybe he wants your sister to work on her people skills." Iroh smiled weakly. "Or be able to spend more time with her friends."

"You mean Mai and Ty Lee?" Zuko's eyes narrowed. "The two she ambushed me with at my locker?" He shook his head, remembering.

"_Oh, hello Zu-Zu," Azula purred, shoulder resting against the locker next to Zuko's. "I didn't expect to see you here." She smirked, and Ty Lee laughed. "How is your new life with Uncle going? Is apartment living better than the penthouse?"_

_Mai's bored expression became sympathetic, but it disappeared when Azula continued talking._

"_You know, everyone has been so worried about you. All the acting out, the accident." Azula shook her head with mock sadness. "Just be careful Zu-Zu. I wouldn't want you to accidently burn yourself again." Sighing, she looked at her watch. "Well, I better get to class. Some of us still care about pleasing Father."_

_As the trio strode away, Azula gave Zuko a parting smirk over her shoulder._

Zuko frowned at his uncle. "That's what they've been telling people. That I'm the problem child who was sent to live with you after I started acting out and playing with fire." Idly, he touched the scar on his face.

Iroh placed a comforting hand on his nephew's shoulder. "You know your father has to keep up appearances in the Mundane world." Glancing around, he lowered his voice. "He is the head of the city's Fire Court. It's a prestigious and precarious position…"

"And I'm just the disgraced son who interrupted him at the wrong time." Zuko angrily kicked his backpack. "Who was banished from the Court."

With a heavily sigh, Iroh shook his head. "It's not just that. The Mundane world isn't ready to know the supernatural world exists. Not yet. Maybe not ever!"

Zuko hung his head. "I know Uncle." He clenched his teeth. "But sometimes I wish Azula's friends knew the truth. I bet they wouldn't follow her around if they knew what she really is."

"Zuko, don't get any ideas." Iroh's tone was sharp.

"Uncle, I know there's balance for a reason. I know the supernatural world needs to stay a secret." Zuko stood up, grabbing his backpack. "I'm not as stupid as people think."

Iroh's expression softened. "Nephew, I simply meant that you cannot wrap fire with paper."

Snorting in annoyance, Zuko hurried to his room. "I don't have time for your riddles, Uncle. I have homework." Slamming his backpack onto his desk, he kicked the door shut.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings:** General spoilers for the series  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters or about 75% of the plot. I do however own the world. Please do not sue or steal. _(Poor college student is poor)_

* * *

"Stupid Katara," Sokka muttered to himself as he walked along the pier, hands tucked in his sweatshirt pockets. "I knew she wasn't going to listen to Gran-Gran." A cold breeze blew off the water, making him shiver. "Sneaking out at night… Couldn't she have at least picked a warm one?" The only answering sound was the river lapping against the pier. Closed for the night, the mostly-industrial area was eerily silent.

A loud splashing several yards away caught Sokka's attention, and he ran towards it. He could see Katara standing on the concrete side of the pier with her hands raised towards the river. Each time she moved her wrists, small waves would rise up, twisting into elegant waterspouts before crashing back into the main flow of water.

"Katara, what are you doing?" Sokka scowled at his sister, arms crossed over his chest.

Katara jumped, her expression changing from concentration to panic. "I was… I was just… looking. Looking at the river." She nodded, forcing a smile.

"Oh, don't even try it. I saw you! You were playing with your magic water again." Sokka wiggled his fingers for emphasis. "Even after Gran-Gran told you not to."

Frowning, Katara glanced around. "Sokka, I'm sorry. I just needed to see if I could move more water than a sink or a puddle."

Throwing his hands up in exasperation, Sokka shook his head. "But what if someone saw you? Like those Court guys? Or some magical dragon that eats girls who sneak out of the house in the middle of the night?"

"Nobody's around." Katara gestured to the empty pier. "I was being careful."

"So careful that you didn't notice me until I was two feet away and talking to you?" Sokka rolled his eyes.

Biting her bottom lip, Katara's gaze dropped. "Sokka, you don't understand."

"Oh, I understand." Sokka reached out, grabbing his sister's wrist. "I understand that we are going home _right now_." He began to pull Katara along. "Gran-Gran will ground you for the rest of high school if she finds out you're gone."

Wrenching her wrist from her brother's grasp, Katara shook her head. "Don't tell me what to do! I can take care of myself."

"Yes, because sneaking out of the house in the middle of the night to go play with magic water after being told it's dangerous is a great idea." Sokka grabbed his sister's arm again. "Please Katara, let's go."

"What's the hurry?" A new voice joined the conversation, followed by the sound of three sets of uneven footsteps along the pier. "The party just got here."

Katara jumped at the new voice, and Sokka took a step back. Both siblings cautiously watched the three figures as the dim light revealed a trio of teenagers not much older than Sokka. Their movement was slightly erratic and they reeked of alcohol. Studying the tallest of the three teens, Sokka grimaced in recognition. "Hahn," he muttered, eyes narrowing.

"Hey little Sokka, I haven't seen you since we locked you in the girl's bathroom after you gave me the wrong answers for that computer test." Hahn sneered as he walked closer. "Isn't it past your bedtime, freshman?"

Sokka held up a finger. "One: I did not give you the wrong answers. You're just too stupid to read binary." Holding up another finger he continued, "And two, that's sophomore now, you meat-headed _asshole_." Narrowing his eyes, he glared at the older teens. "But you probably don't know how to count since you and your football buddies cut every math class."

Hahn laughed darkly. "You nerds are all the same." Holding his face inches from Sokka's, he grinned. "All talk and no action." Turning to look at Katara, he added, "She, on the other hand, looks like fun." He leered at her. "So, who are you?"

Sokka's nose wrinkled at the sour smell of the older boy's breath. "She would be my _sister_. And she… _we_... were just leaving." Giving his sister's arm a light tug, he quickly started walking away with Katara close behind. Before they got a yard, two of Hahn's friends appeared, effectively blocking their escape route.

"Like I said, the party's just getting started." Hahn strode over to Katara, steps heavy and uneven. Grabbing her other wrist, he yanked her from Sokka's grasp. "I'll tell you what," he growled, the scent of alcohol washing over her face. "If you stay here with us, we'll let your brother go."

Sokka lunged at Hahn, but the two other boys grabbed his arms, holding him back. "Katara, no!" he yelled.

"It'll be fun. Have a few drinks, maybe a few… laughs." Hahn roughly stroked Katara's cheek, smirking. "And I won't have to break your brother's face." With a nod to his friends, one of the teens holding Sokka delivered a punch to the smaller boy's gut.

Coughing as he recovered from the blow, Sokka shook his head at his sister. "Katara, I'll be fine. Just… just go. Run."

Swallowing, Katara gave her brother a helpless look before turning back to Hahn. "I…I…" Eyes narrowing, she clenched her jaw. "I wouldn't spend time with a drunken asshole like you if you were the last guy on Earth." With a snort of disgust, she took a deep breath before spitting in the older teen's face.

Hahn looked stunned for a moment, then angry. "You little bitch!" he roared, raising his hand to hit Katara. But she was faster. Swinging her arm in a sweeping motion she drew a long stream of water from the river. It whipped across the pier, striking Hahn hard in the chest. He stumbled backward, losing his grip on the girl's arm.

Turning towards Sokka, Katara repeated the process. Twin jets of water flowed from the river, knocking back both teens restraining her brother. "Sokka, come on!" she called as she took off running down the pier. After a moment of hesitation, she heard his footsteps close behind her.

Scrambling across the cement, Sokka looked at his sister. "That was really amazing Katara. Really, really stupid, but really amazing," he panted as the siblings sped up.

Glancing at her brother, Katara shrugged. "I had to do something. They were going to beat you up."

Turning sharply around a corner, Sokka barely managed to bank his steps as he shook his head. "Nah, I had it covered. I was just biding my time."

"I don't know what you did, but I'm gonna make you bitches pay!" Hahn and his friends skidded around the corner directly behind the siblings.

Sokka let out a strangled yelp as Hahn grabbed the hood of his sweatshirt and gave it a sharp tug. Thrown off balance, he stumbled, one knee hitting the ground. Hahn yanked him backwards, but Sokka struck back, jamming his elbow into the older teen's solar plexus. With a grunt, Hahn dropped Sokka's hood and the younger teen scrambled to his feet.

As Sokka regained his footing, Katara caught his arm and pulled him to the left. "Come on Sokka, this way!" she whispered, nodding to a maze of shipping containers. Both siblings turned simultaneously, bracing themselves against the huge metal boxes as they sped between the narrow pathways.

"Stop running, you coward!" Hahn wheezed, his heavy footfalls echoed behind the siblings'. His sneakers skidded loudly as he stumbled after them, his friends close behind. "Hey, little Sokka, have the guts to face me!"

Glancing over her shoulder, Katara saw the three older teens gaining ground. Eyes panicked, she looked at the jumbled maze of pathways. "Which way?" she whispered.

"How should I know, this was your idea!" Sokka's lungs burned as he continued to run, legs tiring. As he began to slow, Hahn took advantage. The older boy swung his fist at Sokka's head. Ducking out of the way, Sokka felt a breeze as the fist struck the air an inch from his cheek. Pressing himself against the metal side of a container, he frantically hissed, "Go left!"

The turn yielded another fork in the path, and Katara paused between containers. Panting hard, her eyes darted from side to side. Suddenly, strong fingers grabbed her shoulder and she let out a stifled scream. One of Hahn's friends began to pull her backward, pressing his hand over her mouth. Without thinking, she bit down on the fleshy part of the teen's palm. He howled in pain, pulling his hand away as Katara used her bodyweight to twist violently from his grasp. Her legs ached as she hurried after her brother, following him as he turned right.

The siblings skidded to a sudden halt. "Oh shit," Sokka muttered, staring blankly at the dead end. Shipping containers were stacked 30-feet high around them, sides too smooth to climb. Swallowing hard, he forced a laugh. "I guess we should have turned left," he gasped.

Hahn grinned as he and his friends closed in, blocking the only entrance. Leering at Katara, he gave her a dark smile. "If you didn't run, I would have been nice," he purred. "But now, now I have to teach you a lesson."

Sokka stepped protectively in front of his sister. "You're not touching her without going through me," he announced, voice hard.

Laughing, Hahn pulled his fist back. "Okay," he agreed with a shrug.

Glancing at his sister Sokka hissed, "Katara, now would be a good time to use your magic water…"

"I can't," she whispered, glancing around. "It's bone-dry here."

"Of all the times for your superpowers not to work…" Sokka shook his head and swallowed hard, bracing for the hit. He gritted his teeth, glaring at Hahn.

The gust of wind that blew between the shipping containers distracted everyone. Sokka ducked down against a side, pulling Katara with him. The wind whipped harder, and he covered his head with his arms. Katara squinted as debris whirled around, watching as the strong gust blew Hahn and his friends back several feet.

As suddenly as the wind appeared, it died down. Hahn growled in frustration, shaking his head as he rushed unsteadily forward. "I don't know what you brats are doing, but you better stop." The older boys charged the siblings, but stopped when a loud growl echoed between the containers. A large, shaggy white dog appeared from behind one of the metal boxes. It bared its teeth, barking fiercely.

"Oh, another bitch to rescue you. That your mom, Sokka?" Hahn sneered as he glared at the dog, but he didn't move.

Sokka felt Katara tense next to him, and he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't," he whispered. She nodded, but he could see tears in her eyes.

The dog stalked forward, teeth bared. It continued to growl threateningly, the hair on its neck bristling in anger.

One of Hahn's friends pulled a switchblade from the waistband of his jeans, flipping the blade out. Hahn smirked. "Sangok, make a coat out of that thing." The knife-wielding teen started towards the dog, whose growls softened. Gradually, the dog began to back up. With a grin, the teen moved to pounce on the animal. Before the blade could touch the dog, the wind started again, gusting stronger than before. It was cuttingly fierce, forcefully rattling the metal sides the shipping containers. Despite its power, it seemed to purposely flow around the siblings and the dog, aimed directly at the three older boys.

All three teens were blown off their feet, falling to the ground in a tangle. Before they could get back up, a fresh gust dragged them along the ground, blowing them towards the exit of the small alley. The wind stilled again and Hahn scrambled to his hands and knees, looking around in fear. Gesturing to his friends, he muttered, "This is too freaky… Let's get out of here." Stumbling and crawling away from the containers, the older boys finally climbed to their feet. Once they gained traction, they ran out of sight. Hahn paused several yards away, pointing to the siblings. "I'll see you at school." A warning breeze ruffled his hair and he fled, footsteps fading into the night.

Sokka and Katara looked at each other in surprise. "Did you…" Sokka raised an eyebrow at his sister.

Shaking her head, Katara frowned. "No. Was that you?"

"Pfft, I wish." Sokka rolled his eyes.

Simultaneously, the siblings looked at the dog, then back at each other. Katara's eyes went wide. "Do you think…?"

"Nah." Sokka shook his head, expression unsure. "And I would stay away from that thing. It looks vicious." He eyed the dog suspiciously as it ran towards him. Protectively covering his head with his arms, he let out a yelp as the shaggy animal began to enthusiastically lick his face. "Help!" he called.

Katara laughed. "Yeah Sokka, real vicious." She reached over and scratched the dog's ears, murmuring, "Thanks for the help." Her fingers discovered a collar, and she studied the tags. "Where's your owner?" she asked.

Soft laughter erupted from behind a nearby container, followed by light footsteps as a bald boy appeared, grinning widely. He ran towards the dog and threw his arms around the animal, ruffling its shaggy fur. "Appa, that was great!"

Scrambling to his feet, Sokka blinked in surprise. "That shaggy monster is yours?" He stared questioningly at the boy. "And who are you, anyway?"

"Appa's not a monster! He's a sheepdog." The boy stood up, laughing as the dog pounced on Sokka and resumed its licking. "And he likes you." Looking over at Katara he frowned, expression worried. "Are you okay? I saw those guys chasing you. Man, that must have been scary!"

Katara nodded, giggling as Sokka batted Appa away. "Yeah, it was. It's a good thing that gust of wind came along and saved us." She raised an eyebrow at the boy, watching him curiously.

"Get this thing off me!" Sokka pushed Appa down, wiping his face on his sleeve. "And you, you haven't answered my question." He pointed to the boy.

"Yeah, that gust of wind was really something, wasn't it?" The boy grinned sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck. He brightened as Sokka spoke, happily pointing to himself. "I'm Aang. And that's Appa." He gestured to the dog, which wagged its tail. "He knows the coolest tricks! Come on, sit boy." The boy held up a hand, looking expectantly at the animal. Despite the command the dog remained standing, giving its owner a blank look. The boy shrugged. "That's okay; it's not even his best trick."

"Right." Sokka nodded disbelievingly. "I'm Sokka, and this is Katara." He waved a hand at his sister, adding, "She doesn't know any tricks either."

Katara rolled her eyes, still looking at the boy. "What are you doing out this late, Aang?"

"Oh, Appa and I were stargazing. It's a perfect night." He turned and ran towards a shipping container, calling to the siblings, "You guys should come check it out!" Slipping behind the box he whistled, and Appa ran to join him.

Katara moved to follow, but Sokka grabbed her shoulder. "Katara, what are you doing? Haven't you gotten in enough trouble tonight?"

Shrugging off her brother's hand, she glared at him. "Sokka, I think he's the one that caused the wind." She smiled hopefully. "Maybe he can teach me how to get better at controlling water." She hurried over to the container, calling, "Hey Aang, wait up!" before disappearing behind it.

Sokka sighed as he trudged after his sister. He frowned as he eyed the tight space between the containers, sharply sucking in his stomach. With a grunt, he squeezed into the small area, walking sideways to fit his shoulders. Metal pinned his back and chest, squeezing the breath from his lungs. Just as he was feeling claustrophobic, the walkway broadened to reveal a small, open space surrounded on all sides by stacked metal boxes. The night sky was visible overhead, and a sleeping bag was spread over the ground. A few water bottles and a bag of dog treats rested in a corner, and comic books were scattered around.

"Wow," Katara breathed. She glanced at Aang. "Do you live here?"

Aang laughed. "No, Appa and I just come here on nice nights. Isn't it cool?"

"It's okay, I guess. For a kid." Sokka tried to scoff, but his tone was impressed.

Aang flopped down on the sleeping bag, followed by Appa. Eyes turning skyward, he smiled. "Look, there's Orion," he explained as he gestured to a constellation.

Awkwardly watching the boy, Katara cleared her throat. "Aang, can I ask you something?"

Aang bolted upright, grinning at the girl. "Sure Katara, anything!"

"Did you… did you cause the wind that saved us?" She gave him a sympathetic smile. "If you did, you can tell us. We won't tell anyone else."

"No, no! Of course not!" Aang waved his hands dismissively. "I mean, that's impossible.

I didn't do anything. I mean, I… I…" He paused, wrinkling his nose. Shaking his head, he tried to contain a sneeze but it escaped, causing a gust of wind to blow through the small space. Smiling weakly, he muttered, "Oops."

Katara grinned broadly. "You did do it!"

Aang blushed, finally nodding. "Yeah, I did." His expression sobered, "But you _have_ to promise to keep it a secret."

"Great." Sokka sighed and leaned against the nearest container. "You're as much of a freak as my sister."

Giving Sokka a puzzled look, Aang turned to Katara. "Wait. Katara, can you…?" He smiled hopefully.

Nodding, Katara retrieved a water bottle from the corner. Twisting the plastic cap off, she began to empty the contents. "I'm not that good yet…" she muttered. As the water poured out, she extended her free hand. With a light wave, she caught the flow of water in midair before it hit the ground. Carefully, she directed the liquid though lazy loops and spirals before guiding it back into the bottle. "That's why I was out here tonight," she whispered. "I was practicing."

Aang laughed. "Wow Katara, you're a Water Elemental. That's so cool." Smiling wistfully, he lowered his voice as he added, "I can kinda do that, but…" He extended his hand and she gave him the water bottle. Tongue sticking out slightly in concentration, the younger boy poured out a small amount of water. He tried to imitate Katara's technique, but the liquid flowed erratically through the air before splashing down in a fine spray. "I don't know why, but I always get the other elements wrong."

"Other elements?" Sokka furrowed his brow. "What are you talking about? I thought you were an air-guy."

Katara pursed her lips. "Aang, are you saying you can control more than just air? How is that possible?"

Smiling proudly, Aang nodded. "I can control all four major elements." Head tilting thoughtfully to the side, he explained, "My guardian Gyatso told me that, sometimes, Elementals are born who can control more than one element. They can never be as powerful as normal Elementals…" Trailing off, his voice regained its jovial tone. "But I think it's more fun!" Ginning at the girl he added, "Hey Katara, maybe you can help me get better at controlling water."

"I was actually going to ask if you could teach me. You had so much wind whipping around, but your accuracy was perfect." Katara studied Aang, brightening. "Maybe we can teach each other!"

"Yeah!" Aang rushed to his feet. "We can meet here on nice nights and practice. It'll be great!"

"Woah. Woah. Wait a minute." Sokka held up his hands. "Am I the only one who saw what happened earlier? Two kids meeting at night on an empty pier? What if that asshole Hahn comes back? This is a bad idea."

Glaring at her brother, Katara shook her head. "Sokka, this might be my only chance to learn."

"Katara, this could be really dangerous." Sokka crossed his arms.

Aang looked at both siblings before smiling sheepishly. "Now that I'm here, Katara and I can protect each other. Plus, we have Appa." He patted the dog's head.

"Oh, two kids and a slobber-monster. That's much better." Sokka sighed. "I would be a really bad big brother if I let you come here alone." He paused before adding, "So, I guess I'll have to come and protect you."

Katara frowned, about to say something when Aang cut her off. "That's great Sokka." He pumped a fist in the air. "This is going to be so fun!"

"So tomorrow night?" Katara looked at the two boys.

"Tomorrow night." Aang nodded, scratching Appa's ears.

"Tomorrow night," Sokka agreed grimly. "But if we get eaten by a shark, or carried away by giant vultures, or anything else freaky, I blame the two of you." He pointed to the younger children, glaring even as they dissolved into laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings:** General spoilers for the series  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters or about... 75% of the plot. I do however own the world. Please do not sue or steal. _(Poor college student is poor)_

* * *

Zuko stared at the textbook on his desk, then back at his notebook. Frowning, he furiously erased the numbers on the paper, sighing as he brushed away the rubber remnants. With constant glances at the text, he recopied the problem. His pencil scratched softly as he reworked it, figures sprawling over the page. Satisfied, he rechecked his answer against the textbook.

"What? How can that be wrong?" Zuko fumed, glaring at the book. Wisps of smoke formed around his pencil, becoming thicker as the wood burst into flames. Out of frustration, he threw the burning pencil onto his notes. The paper caught fire, crackling as the flames spread. "Shit," he hissed. Extending his hand towards the blaze Zuko moved his palm over the edges of the fire, cooling it to nothing but embers. Steam curled around the charred center of his math homework and he winced, smacking his forehead with his palm. "Dammit," he muttered. "That was due tomorrow. Why do I screw up _everything_?"

The door to Zuko's room creaked open, and his uncle's head peered around the doorframe. "Nephew, is everything okay? I smelled smoke." Iroh's gave the teen a worried look. Stepping into the room, he stopped when he saw the smoldering remains of Zuko's math homework. "Do you need any help?"

"No Uncle, I'm fine." Zuko stood from his desk, ignoring the charred paper.

"Zuko," Iroh frowned. "If you need to talk…"

Turning to face the older man, Zuko narrowed his eyes. "I said I'm fine." He kicked the desk chair as he crossed the room. Grabbing his jacket from the bed, he charged for the door.

"Zuko…" Iroh watched his nephew sadly. "Where are you going?"

Shrugging on his jacket, Zuko brushed past his uncle. "Out," he growled.

Iroh sighed. He began to say something, then paused. Placing a hand on the fleeing teen's shoulder, he looked his nephew in the eyes. "Be careful," he finally offered.

Zuko muttered, "Thank you, Uncle," before stalking out of his room and down the hallway. His keys rattled in the lock, and a moment later the door to the apartment slammed closed behind him.

* * *

Zuko's footsteps echoed angrily against the pavement as he walked. He wasn't sure were he was going; he just wanted to be alone. After a few blocks, he began to wish he'd memorized the area around his uncle's apartment. But knowing the neighborhood was accepting that, after two years, the apartment was home. He couldn't do that. He had a real home, and he was going to find a way back.

Lost in his thoughts, the sound of water surprised Zuko. Looking around, he realized how far he'd walked when he saw the dark waters of the river in front of him. Gradually, he made his way along the pier that followed the waterway. Studying the industrial area, he noted that it was deserted at night. Shipping containers were stacked into impromptu walls, dividing the pier into multiple sections. He paused behind one stack, pressing his back against the metal side as he checked to see if he was alone. When the pier remained dark and quiet, he held one hand in front of him. A small flame ignited in his palm, dancing along his fingertips.

The sudden sound of laughter made Zuko jump, and he quickly closed his fist to extinguish the flame. Eyes scanning the darkness for witnesses, he breathed a sigh of relief when nobody appeared. Quietly, he crept towards the voices, peering around the corner of the container. He could see three figures, all younger than himself. Two, a boy and a girl, were laughing about something, while an older boy was standing off to the side looking annoyed. As he slipped around the side of the container he could hear what they were saying.

"Come on Sokka, I didn't mean to soak you." The girl smiled at the older boy.

"Oh, sure." Sokka rolled his eyes. "Every time you play with magic water, I just _happen_ to get wet." He wrung the sleeve of his sweatshirt into the puddle around his feet.

The younger boy snickered as he turned to the girl. "Katara, let's try again. I think we almost had it."

"Okay Aang. But be a little more careful this time." Katara took a breath, expression becoming focused. She extended her arms in a sweeping gesture, watching the puddle around Sokka. The water rose into the air in a solid stream, flowing into a smooth spiral.

As the water rose, Aang pulled his hands towards his body, pushing them away as he exhaled. A gust of air surrounded the water-spiral and the elements combined to form a small tornado of water. Neither child took their eyes off the whirling funnel as it hovered in midair. Lowering one hand, Katara picked up a plastic bottle lying on the ground. Holding the bottle above her head, she used her other hand to guide the water. Gradually, the funnel of liquid began to taper and elongate, flowing closer to the ground. The edge of the whirling water entered the bottle with enough force to knock her back a step. She quickly regained her footing, attention never wavering. Aang continued to channel the air, shrinking the tornado until the last drops filled the plastic container.

"We did it!" Grinning broadly, Aang jumped high into the air, momentarily floating.

Katara smiled, examining the collected water. "That was incredible," she breathed. Showing the bottle to her brother, she asked, "Sokka, wasn't that great?"

Sokka rolled his eyes. "Yes, great. Now that you're done playing with magic, can we _please_ go home?"

Zuko seethed as he watched the children from the shadow of the shipping container. He knew aqua and aerokinesis when he saw it, and there was only one reason to see it in public. These children were rogue Elementals. Anyone raised within the Courts knew never to practice outside; it was too dangerous. The Supernatural world was kept a secret for safety reasons, something these children were endangering. Zuko opened his mouth to yell, to call them idiots, but he stopped. After his banishment, he lost the right. Instead, he gritted his teeth and began to walk away. But when the children's conversation changed, he paused.

"Hey Aang, do you know anything about the Elemental Courts?" Katara was idly moving droplets of water from the bottle to the ground.

Aang shook his head. "Not really. Gyatso, he's my guardian and my teacher, he doesn't have anything to do with them." He shrugged.

"Oh." Katara's shoulders dropped. "Gran-Gran said the same thing about her grandfather. The Courts punished him for telling his family about his powers, so he left."

"Wow." Aang looked shocked. "Gyatso said that I should stay away from the Courts too."

Looking curiously at the boy, Katara put the bottle down. "Why?"

"He said that they wouldn't like me because I have an Affinity to more than one element. You know, 'cause I can control all four?" As he spoke, Aang picked up the bottle of water. Concentrating, he began to mimic Katara's motion and move water droplets between the bottle and the ground. "They have all these laws about purity and hierarchy." He looked up, meeting Katara's eyes. "When you have an Affinity to more than one element, your power is always split. So, you can never be as powerful as someone with a single Affinity."

Katara seemed disturbed. "But, why is that a bad thing?"

Sokka walked over, looking thoughtful. "Yeah, I'd think controlling more than one element would be useful. That way, you can fly around causing earthquakes and burning down houses with your fire-breath."

Aang shook his head. "The Courts think that the more powerful you are, the purer your connection is to an Element. So, if your abilities are weakened from multiple Affinities, you're not, I don't know," he raised two fingers in air quotes, "_Pure_ enough. So you're not a _true_ Elemental."

"Aang, that's awful." Katara frowned, putting a hand on the younger boy's shoulder. "They shouldn't be allowed to do that."

Aang shrugged. "It never really bothered me, I guess. I'm pretty good with controlling air... Gyatso calls it 'aerokinesis.'" He brightened. "And now you're teaching me aquakinesis. So, I just need to find someone to teach me terrakinesis and pyrokinesis, and I'll finally be able to use all four!"

"Yeah, and then you can march into those Courts and start a revolution… using fire-breath!" Sokka grinned.

Katara rolled her eyes at the suggestion, though her expression was serious. "There must be others like you, right Aang? So, maybe if you can prove that you're just as good as those 'pure' Elementals, you can get equal rights."

"Hey, yeah! That would be awesome." Aang's brow furrowed thoughtfully. "So, I just need to find teachers…"

"You're not going to get a chance." Zuko wanted to bite his tongue the moment he spoke. This was bordering on the most impulsive thing he'd ever done, but he couldn't shake his sense of duty. His father always claimed that the growing amount of Elementals being born or raised outside the Courts was dangerous. Ozai argued that Mixed Elements were the most dangerous, since their varied Affinities meant that they couldn't be governed by a single Court. Zuko always thought his father was exaggerating, but the conversation he overheard made Ozai sound _right_. These kids were traitors without even realizing it, and right now only he could stop this budding revolution. All he had to do was apprehend the children and bring them to his father. It was simple; they were just _kids_. "I'm with the Fire Court, and I need you to come with me." He paused, trying sound as stern as his father when he added, "You're under arrest."

All three children turned to look at Zuko. Aang and Katara raised their hands defensively, while Sokka's expression became puzzled.

"Hey, aren't you in my Pre-Calc class?" Sokka snapped his fingers. "Yeah, I recognize the scar. You usually sit in the back of the room and scowl…" He winced. "Kinda like you're doing now."

"Sokka, get back." Aang frowned. "Gyatso told me the Fire Court's the worst."

"Did you say you're arresting us?" Katara narrowed her eyes. "Why?"

"For using your abilities in public." Zuko glared as he walked towards them. "And for being rogue Elementals plotting against the Courts." He felt the mask of toughness slip for a moment. "I heard what you said. You want to destroy an entire system that's in place to _protect_ people like you."

"We weren't plotting, we swear!" Aang smiled innocently, forcing an awkward laugh.

"Besides," Katara glanced around nervously. "Nobody saw us practicing."

Zuko snorted, rolling his eyes. "I saw you."

Katara put her hands on her hips. "And just who are you, anyway?"

"Katara, I already told you. He's the angry jerk from my pre-calc class." Sokka shrugged, giving Zuko a wry grin. "So, now that this is all cleared up, we can all go home…"

"My name is Zuko, and my father's the High Magistrate of the city's Fire Court," Zuko frowned, clenching his fists. "If you come with me willingly, I'm sure the Courts will be lenient." His gaze settled on Aang, lip curling in distaste. "They just like to keep track of potential problems."

"I don't care who you are, we're not going anywhere with you." Looking at the bottle in Aang's hands, Katara made a sweeping gesture with her arms. The water flowed out in a torrent, aimed directly at Zuko.

As the water rushed towards him, Zuko held up one hand. Flexing his fingers outward from his palm, he let out a sharp breath. A large ball of fire appeared, rotating rapidly until it formed a whirling disk of flame as tall as its creator. As the disk spun, it deflected the torrent of water into a spray of mist and steam. Zuko frowned. "We can do this the easy way, or we can do this the har..."

A fierce gust of wind disrupted the fire, scattering embers across the pier. Some struck Zuko's face, and his hissed. Aang's expression was determined as he raised his hands to summon more air. "We're not going with you."

For a moment, Zuko froze. He could leave now and call the Court for back-up. He was outnumbered, and people like Zhao were trained to handle threats to the Court. But there was also an allure in being able to say that he single-handedly stopped two dangerous rebels. It was something that sounded strong and capable, something that he father would have to be proud of. Beside, these were just two kids raised without proper training. He had been trained since his powers manifested at 8. No matter how much his past failures hurt to think about, he was _sure_ he could succeed now.

"I guess we're doing this the hard way." Zuko waved his arm to dissipate the remains of his shield. With a sharp flick of his wrist, he conjured a new flame and sent the thin stream towards Aang's legs. Aang stumbled as edge of the blaze snapped at his feet, throwing him off balance. He pivoted on one foot, thrusting a hand out as he gathered a fresh gust of air. With a swing of his arm, he shot the gust at Zuko. However, the shot was poorly aimed and the teen easily dodged it.

Swinging his arm around, Zuko created a wider stream of flame. The blaze whipped into a spiral, heating the air on the dock to an uncomfortable degree. Beads of sweat appeared on Zuko's forehead as he pushed his hands away from his body, sending the spiral towards Aang. The younger boy ducked low, crouching down so that his chest almost touched the ground. Exhaling loudly, he blew a cutting burst of wind at the fire spiral. The air sliced through the flames, but didn't dissipate them. The blaze reformed, quickly snaking around Aang's body until he was trapped in a vortex of fire.

Zuko ran towards the trapped boy, but a sharp burst of water knocked him back. He skidded across the dock, feet scrabbling to find purchase before a second blast swept his legs out from under him. Katara frowned as she swirled her arm through the air, pulling the moisture from the atmosphere. "Let him go," she hissed, narrowing her eyes.

Zuko held out one hand, controlling the vortex around Aang. With a flick of his other wrist, he produced a second blaze. Before he could shoot the flame at Katara, she arched her arm in a downwards arc. A ling whip of water flew at Zuko, and he immediately ducked back to the ground. Rolling to one side, he barely managed to avoid the tip of the whip as it struck the pavement inches from his shoulder. Seeing a small portion of the cement crack he flinched back, losing control of the flames around Aang.

Freed from his prison, Aang ran towards the girl. "Katara, don't hurt him!" he whispered, placing a hand on her shoulder. "We don't need to be like him. We can just go."

"Aang…" Katara frowned, jaw clenched. She glanced at Zuko, shaking her head in disgust. "You're right," she sighed, body relaxing. "We should…"

Panic rose in Zuko's mind. This was his chance to _finally_ do something right, and he was failing again. He knew he should let the kids get away and call the Court in the morning. But his pride was stronger than his common sense, and the burst of flame he threw at the kids as he jumped to his feet was almost subconscious. "No," he yelled. "You _have_ to come with me."

Aang blocked the hasty burst with a quick gust of wind, but Zuko was distracted by a blur of motion to his right. He turned just in time to see Sokka tackle him at full speed. The weight and momentum of the hit knocked Zuko down, causing him to wince as his shoulder slammed the ground. Both boys rolled several feet before Sokka managed to pin Zuko with a knee on either side of the other teen's torso.

"Leave my sister alone you sonovabitch!" Sokka swung his fist, aiming for Zuko's nose. The blow fell short when Zuko kneed him in the gut. Groaning, Sokka muttered, "This needs to stop happening." As he struggled to catch his breath, a hard push to his chest flipped him off the other teen and onto his back. With a grunt, Zuko climbed to his feet before grabbing the collar of Sokka's sweatshirt and hauling the boy upright.

With a growl Sokka took another swing, catching the underside of Zuko's jaw. The older teen yelled in pain, but didn't loosen his grip. Instead, he wrapped one arm around Sokka's neck as he used the other hand to force the boy around to face Aang and Katara. Kindling a flame at his fingertips, Zuko held it inches from Sokka's face. "Come with me," he panted, "And I'll let him go."

"Sokka!" Katara swung her arm to summon another blast of water, but stopped when the flame flared beneath her brother's face. Gritting her teeth, she glared at Zuko. "Fine," she seethed, "I'll go. Just don't hurt him."

"We'll both go. Or, you can just take me…" Aang hung his head, frowning at the girl. "I'm sorry Katara," he whispered. "I didn't mean to get you in trouble."

Katara forced a smile. "Aang, it's alright. We'll be okay..."

"Guys, stop. You don't have to do this." Sokka winced as the fire flared hot against his face. "I mean, what's the worst he can do? Give me a matching scar?" He laughed weakly. "I'll still be better-looking."

"It's okay Sokka," Aang gave the older boy a reassuring smile. "We'll go with him." His expression hardened as he turned to Zuko. "But I want to do one thing first."

Zuko frowned. "What?"

Grinning slyly, Aang let out a shrill whistle. "Just that."

Zuko winced at the sound, glancing around. When nothing happened, he raised an eyebrow. "That's it? You just wanted to whis…" He was cut off by a sharp growl as a shaggy white dog ran out from behind a shipping container. Frowning, he blinked, "A dog. You were calling a dog?" He kicked the air in front of the animal. "Get out of here, mutt."

As Zuko kicked out, Appa grabbed his pants leg, shaking vigorously. The teen gritted his teeth in frustration as he was pulled forward, struggling to keep his grip on Sokka. With a flick of his finger, he sent a spark of fire towards the dog before quickly returning the flame to beneath Sokka's face. The dog yelped, jumping back as the spark singed his paw.

"Aang, can't you make him do something better?" Sokka muttered through clenched teeth. "I thought you said he knew tricks!"

As Sokka spoke, Appa let out a low growl. The dog charged Zuko, body shifting and growing in size. Layers of new muscle were covered by thicker fur, and his teeth seemed to double in length. Twice the size of even the largest dog, Appa lunged at the Zuko. The teen dodged to the left, reluctantly releasing his grip on Sokka as he threw a ball of fire at the dog. The flame barely singed his shaggy coat.

Aang smiled triumphantly. "See Sokka, I told you Appa knows the coolest tricks!" He ran over to the older boy, holding out his hand.

"Yes Aang, you were right." Sokka landed on his knees, scrambling away from Appa and Zuko as Aang helped him to his feet. "But can you gloat _later_? I'd _really_ like to go home now."

"Sokka, this way!" Katara beckoned to her brother as she pointed towards the pier's exit. Both boys ran towards her, ducking behind a pile of crates as Zuko shot another fireball at Appa. The dog shook off the blast and charged forward, teeth snapping at the teen. When Zuko retreated another few feet, Sokka and Aang stood from their hiding spot and rushed to Katara.

"Will Appa be okay?" Katara glanced worriedly at the dog as he ducked a sharp whip of Zuko's fire.

Even as he nodded, Aang's expression was nervous. "Don't worry, he'll be fine." Taking a deep breath, he continued to run towards the exit. Katara and Sokka follow close behind, and all three hurried down the pier and into the darkness.

As the trio ran, Appa made another lunge at Zuko, who hissed in pain as the dog's teeth grazed his shoulder. The teen held the wound as he ducked down just in time to avoid another bite. Looking down the pier, he growled in frustration as the three children ran from view.

Scowling, Zuko yelled, "Stupid dog!" A flick of his fingers sent a jet of fire at Appa's muzzle, but the flame missed its mark when the dog began to shrink in size. Seeing this, Zuko dove at Appa, but the dog leapt out of the way. The teen landed on his chest and skidded across the dock, snarling, "I'll kill you!" before scrambling to his feet and rapidly firing jets of flame. The dog ran, continuing to shrink even smaller as repeated fireballs missed him by inches. Finally, he shrunk down small enough to slink under one of the shipping containers, disappearing from sight.

Zuko crouched down, peering under the container. He considered heating the metal box until the dog came out, but stopped. Fighting a dog, even a supernatural one, was ridiculous. Instead, he rested his back against the container and raked his fingers through his hair. "I can't believe I screwed up," he muttered. Blinking tiredly, he sighed and pushed away from the crate. Turning towards his uncle's apartment, he checked his watch with a wince. It was late, and he had a long walk home. He considered calling his uncle for a ride, but decided against it. The walk would give him time to think.

This was supposed to be so simple. He was going to catch a couple of kids to quash a rebellion and prove to the Court that he wasn't a failure. Instead, he acted on impulse and did everything wrong. Kicking a rock down the pier, he began to think. He could still catch the kids and stop whatever they were planning. He could still succeed and prove himself. A plan began to form in his head, and he smiled grimly. He could still go home.


End file.
